cinderella_girls_starlight_stagefandomcom-20200214-history
Onegai! Cinderella
Onegai! Cinderella, (お願い！シンデレラ lit. Please! Cinderella) ''is the first song you obtain in the game, after completing the tutorial. It is sang by THE IDOLM@ASTER CINDERELLA GIRLS!! ''(Shimamura Uzuki, Kohinata Miho, Mimura Kanako, Shibuya Rin, Tada Riina, Kanzaki Ranko, Honda Mio, Jougasaki Mika, Jougasaki Rika) It was written by marhy, and composed/arranged by Tetsuya Uchida. Track Listing 01. Onegai! Cinderella (M@STER VERSION) 02. Onegai! Cinderella (Cute VERSION) (Shimamura Uzuki, Kohinata Miho, Mimura Kanako) 03. Onegai! Cinderella (Cool VERSION) (Shibuya Rin, Tada Riina, Kanzaki Ranko) 04. Onegai! Cinderella (Passion VERSION) (Honda Mio, Jougasaki Mika, Jougasaki Rika) 05.あんきら劇場 (Ankura Theater) 06. Onegai! Cinderella (Happy☆Happy Ver.) (Moroboshi Kirari, Futaba Anzu) 07. Onegai! Cinderella (Off Vocal) Video Game PV = |-| Anime PV = |-| DECADE Anniversary Day2 LIVE = N/A Audio Lyrics Romaji = Onegai! Shinderera Yume wa yume de owarenai Ugoki hajimeteru kagayaku hi no tame ni Evuridei donna toki mo kyuuto haato mottetai Pinchi mo sabaibaru mo kuuru ni koetai Appudeito muteki na passhon kujike kokoro koushin Watashi ni dekiru koto dake o kasenete Mahou ga tokenai you ni Riaru na sukiru meguru mirakuru shinjiteru Tokidoki ochikon jatte nigedashitaku nattari Chansu mo oodiishon mo tsukame nakattari Sono toki kimi no egao watashi no pawaa ni natte Mouichido ganbareru yuuki kureru no Onegai! Shinderera Yume wa yume de owarenai Kanaeru yo hoshi ni negai o kaketa nara Mitsukeyou! My Only Star Madamada chiisai kedo Hikari hajimeteru kagayaku hi no tame ni Hadashi de sutaato shite mo Kurikaesu batoru todoke sumairu wasurenai Dare mo ga shinderera Yume kara ima mezamete Hajimaru yo arata na sutorii egaitara Tsukamou! My Only Star Madamada tooku dakedo Hikari furisosogu ashita e mukau tame ni Sekai ni tatta hitotsu dake no mai raifu Dare ni mo dekinai koto ga aru yo Akogare dake ja rashikunai kara Kono te o nobasou Kokoro ni shinderera Watashi dake ja hajimannai Kawareru yo kimi no negai to rinku shite Dareka o teraseru sutaa Itsuka naremasu you ni... Ugoki hajimeteru kagayaku hi no tame ni Onegai! shinderera Yume wa yume de owarenai Kanaeru yo hoshi ni negai o kaketa nara Mitsukeyou! My Only Star Sagashi tsuzukete yukitai Namida no ato ni wa Mata waratte Sumaato ni ne Demo kawaiku Susumou! |-| Kanji = お願い！　シンデレラ 夢は夢で終われない 動き始めてる　輝く日のために エヴリデイ　どんな時も　キュートハート　持ってたい ピンチもサバイバルも　クールに越えたい アップデイト　無敵なパッション　くじけ心　更新 私に出来ることだけを　重ねて 魔法が解けない様に リアルなスキル　巡るミラクル　信じてる お願い！　シンデレラ 夢は夢で終われない 叶えるよ　星に願いをかけたなら みつけよう！　My Only Star まだまだ小さいけど 光り始めてる　輝く日のために ときどき落ち込んじゃって　逃げ出したくなったり チャンスもオーディションも　掴めなかったり そのとき　君の笑顔　私のパワーになって もう一度　頑張れる勇気くれるの 裸足でスタートしても 繰り返すバトル　届けスマイル　忘れない 誰もが　シンデレラ 夢から今目覚めて 始まるよ　新たなストーリー　描いたら つかもう！　My Only Star まだまだ遠くだけど 光降り注ぐ　明日へ向かうために 世界に　たった一つだけの　マイライフ 誰にも出来ない事があるよ 憧れだけじゃ　らしくないから この手を伸ばそう 心に　シンデレラ 私だけじゃ始まんない 変われるよ　君の願いとリンクして 誰かを　照らせるスター☆ いつかなれますように… 動き始めてる　輝く日のために お願い！　シンデレラ 夢は夢で終われない 叶えるよ　星に願いをかけたなら みつけよう！　My Only Star 探し続けていきたい 涙のあとには また笑って スマートにね でも可愛く 進もう！ |-| English = Please! Cinderella This dream won't end as a dream I've started to move, to those brilliant days Everyday I want to have a Cute Heart at any time But when I'm in a Pinch I want to Survive it Coolly I will Update my heart, with unbreakable Passion I'll just do all that I can As if this magic was never-ending, I believe that having realistic skills is a miracle! Please! Cinderella This dream won't end as a dream It'll come true if you wish upon a star! I finally found it! My only star Even though it's still small, I've started to move, to those brilliant days Even though I may feel down sometimes, I don't wanna run away. Even if I miss chances and auditions. But during those times, your smile becomes my power! It gives me the courage to try one more time Even though I started barefoot, I won't forget to overcome battles and let my smile reach you! Anyone can be Cinderella! Right now I'm waking from a dream It's beginning! If I start drawing a new story. I'll grab it! My only star Even though it's still far, it's shining down on me so I can face tomorrow In this world, there's only one life I have! There are things no one else can do I don't wanna just watch from afar, I have to reach for my goals! In my heart, I'm Cinderella! I'm not beginning all alone I'm changing, and linking to your dream as well A star that shines for everyone☆ Someday I'll be that... So I've begun moving, towards shining days! Please! Cinderella This dream won't end as just a dream It'll come true if you wish upon a star! I found it! My only star And I wanna keep looking! After I dry my tears, I'll smile again! And smartly, but still cutely, I'll keep going!